Tower of Yearning Success
What is the Tower of Yearning Success? The Tower of Yearning Success, '''or '''ToYS '''for short, is an ascension-based tower in Zone 1 made by Jupiter_Five. This tower was released October 1st, 2019. It uses unique mechanics, such as Item Givers, Shy Platforms, Neon Mazes, Staircases, and much more. It is recommended you complete this after Tower of Contractual Obligations or Tower of Unearthed Discoveries. Also, this tower was the pioneer of towers to get a sign for being impossible on Console, due to lack of chat. However it is possible to corner glitch through the sonic statue and keep going. Just if you try make sure you have helicopter animation. If you get stuck while trying, just spam the animation to get out. Beginner's Guide Starting the tower * '''Floor 1: '''Look behind you and jump up and break the wall. Do the poison parkour by the poison waterfalls. Climb up the wall and get the button, and jump down. Jump back to the start of the tower, and jump over the broken wall. Avoid the poison flowing and walk over to the small hill. Jump up and avoid all of the pushers. Climb up and once again, avoid the poison flow. Do the raised wrap and avoid the turrets. Then you need to dodge the poison waterfalls the 3rd time. Hop on the purple platforms and push the button. When you pressed the button a new platform showed up. Then do the slopes and jump on the kill bricks and drop down. Now do the purple wraparounds and jump on the purple blocks that are blocking the turrets. Now jump on the spinning blocks and get to the pushing platform. Push the pushing platform to get to the swinging blocks. Jump on the purple wraparounds or on the 1x1 blocks. The last 1x1 is a moving platform. It moves you to a 1x1 path that leads to a ladder that leads to the end of floor 1. * '''Floor 2: '''Jump on the 2 platforms. The last one leads to a hole that leads to a tunnel with a lot of kill bricks. When you pass the brown thing go around it to get to a maze. In the maze there is a 1x1 hole at your left next to the wall. then there is another 1x1 hole. And then you find a green button. Now back-track the maze a bit and go through the hole closer to the entrance at the left. There is a button. OIF YOU GET LOST THE CEILING IS TRANSPARENT AND YOU CAN PUT YOUR CAMERA ON TOP OF THE MAZE Then return to the cave with kill bricks and go through the yellow hole, that leads outside the cave with many kill bricks. When you are outside there are stairs, that leads to a path, that leads to another path with spinning kill bricks. Then climb the pyramid to the next path. The path has wraparounds, that stickout 1 stud. When you finish them, there is a wall. around the wall where is a transparent 1 stud path. Then there are more stickout wraparounds like before. After you do them go on the path that leads to 2 textboxes and blocks to climb. The 5th one isn't solid, so you need to take the path with many stickout wraparounds. The last platform is higher up, so you can now jump on top of the wraparounds. Then use shift lock to manuever yourself across the transparent wall. Go around and find a small cyan button. Go across the tricky 1x1 blocks. You don't need to jump, they are close, so you can just walk. You need shift lock to walk. When you pass the 1x1s climb the ladder, that leads to floor 3. Continuing the tower * '''Floor 3: '''This floor starts with many 2x5x1 platforms. After you pass them summon a pushball and push it to the button at the bottom. the button has a 20 second timer. Jump on the purple blocks. There is a 3 stud ladder wraparound, that leads to a higher path. Then you need to go inside the brown hole, that leads to floor 1A. * '''Floor 1A: '''The floor starts by giving you a key. Choose a way to go. All of them lead to a ladder near the middle. After the ladder there are 2 1x3x1 platforms that lead to spinning platforms. After them there is another 1x3x1 platform, that leads to a 1 stud path with an in-out motion that leads to a big path on the side. Find the ladder, and climb it to go to floor 2A. * '''Floor 2A: '''Continue climbing the ladder from floor 1A that leads to a path with another ladder. Now you are on top of the cave with many kill bricks and the maze. Over the maze is a slope, that leads to a path. After the path there are a lot of 1x1x1 stud blocks. They lead to floor 3A. * '''Floor 3A: '''This floor starts with a path around the mini tower. then a lot of blocks that stretch the whole floor. When you do the jumps press the red button. Then there is a platform that isn't anchored. Touch it to make it fall. And you are ready to go to floor 4. * '''Floor 4: '''Climb the truss and dodge the spinning killbrick to get to the platforms. After the platforms push the pushing platform that leads to another platform with killbrick wraparounds. After them there is a shorter platform. Then jump on top of the wraparounds to get to a tightrope. Jump on some platforms to get to an outside part. Walk on top of the 1 stud path. The path leads to wraparounds. Then jump on top of the wraparounds to get to another 1 stud path, that leads to a spiral staircase. Then do an in-out motion to get to floor 5. * '''Floor 5: '''Walk on the path to get to the wall. Go on a invisible platform when hugging the wall, and you got to this section. Press the red button, then do the parkour. The platforms on the parkour get invisible when you are close, so memory is important. Now you can teleport. Most rooms have buttons. You need to press 4 buttons to progress. Now climb the blocks that lead to elevators. Ride them to get to another outside part. Its an elevavtor part where you need to dodge the "fake" instakill bricks, that teleport you to the elevators inside. Do the maze and get to the block in the corner. Then jump on the other blocks. The blocks lead to a tightrope. When you do the tightrope do a wraparound to get onto that platform. Then jump on the long path and on the other blocks. Then do the neon maze to get to the dissapearing ladder. * '''Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: * Floor 9 * Floor 10: Music * Layer 1: Sonic 3: Launch Base Zone Act 1 * Layer 2: Quiet Autumn - Toby Fox * Layer 3: Banjo Tooie - Wild West * Layer 4: FTL - Mantis (Explore) * Layer 5: Calamity Mod - Treasures Within The Abomination * Layer 6 - 7: Maplestory: Wherever You Are (Full) * Layer 8: Calamity Mod - Interstellar Stomper * Layer 9 - 10: Don't Starve (Hamlet) - Aporkalypse Boss Gallery B9AA79AD-07EE-4B07-A998-76F1229DB41D.png|ToYS’s portal Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 3.58.22 PM.png|ToYS's updated portal Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.05.00 PM.png|ToYS's portal with the teleporter and difficulty removed RobloxScreenShot20191019 125425364.png|ToYS with "Not possible on Console" hint Toys-0.png|ToYS's updated badge Trivia: * This is the first tower to use custom items. * This is Jupiter_Five's "favorite tower". * If you beat the tower on its day of release and on its first 10-15 mins (1st October 2019 at 4:39 PM - 4:52 PM GMT -5 (depends on your timezone)), your completion will be marked as "INVALID TOWER"￼, but will still be given the ToYS badge. (At the moment was possible with VM, now patched after its 15 minutes of it not being added by the webhook). * If you touch the "Awfully painful" killbrick, you will get kicked if you beat the tower, due to an unknown error. * This is the first tower to have a hint that says "Not possible on Console" Sans room On floor 3, before you enter drop into the hole to floor 1, go to the back corners behind the hole and corner clip into them to find a secret room with an image of sans face on the wall and ceiling. Not only that, but if you jump onto the pillars that you corner glitches through in this room, you can find a secret image of Papyrus, sans' brother. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Zone 1 Category:Spatial System Category:Difficult